User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. Please sign with Heading 3 and link to your userpage, then list all of the models you are using. Sign Ups Ash *Olivia Clarence - Chelsea Gilligan *Basil Vachon - Bruno Mars *Damian Hunter - Vini Uehara *Christopher Arnold Percy Owens - Jake T. Austin *Desmond Maddox - Kyle Ellison Natalia *Hana Yun ~ Baek Su Min *Lauren Calaway ~ (Reserved June 7th) *Ahn Hyo-Jin ~ (Reserved Jun 7th) Aria *Rowan Blanchard - Paisley De Laurentis *Selena Gomez (reserved May 2nd) *Debby Ryan (reserved May 2nd) Nikeria *Mereidth Foster - Isabel Castillo-Chambers *Sky Ferreira - Ivy Mitchell-Anderson *Nina Dobrev - Avalon Callaghan-Neuer *Scarlett Leithold - Alyssandra Liddell *Emily Rudd - Adrianna Voll *Amanda Seyfried - Shiloh Blackwell-Godfrey *Raina Hein (reserved June 7th) *Marie Avgeropoulos (reserved April 30th) *Svetlana Grabenko (reserved May 25th) *Caitlin Stasey (reserved May 25th) Soc #Romeo Parker - Romeo Beckham #Julliana Caracciolo - Dove Cameron (shared w/ Bond) #Jillian Karlsson - Abigail Breslin #Newton Oliver - Cole Pendery #Sadie Schmidt - Sadie Robertson #Wesley Atwell - Aaron Tveit #Preston Young - Evan Peters #Tessa Blackheart - Jennifer Lawrence #TJ Blackheart - Jennifer Lawrence #Nolan Cook - Harry Styles #Pandora Hathaway - Katelyn Tarver #Torrance Heilberg - Katheryn Winnick #Aeron Schmidt - Miles Teller #Andrew Paxton - Ryan Reynolds Expansion: *Aleksander Nikolov - Scott Eastwood Reserved: *Christian Serratos 04/12/16 *Alyvia Alyn Lind 04/12/16 *Louis Tomlinson 04/15/16 NOTE: If one of my reserved models is already taken, please owl me and we can fix whatever problem there may be - I don't want to cause problems and it was probably just a mix-up. GG * Maia Mitchell - Erwyn Walter (Future) *Sidney Fullmer Erwyn Walter Current Actress's *Zoe Aggeliki - Hekate Olympian *Shawn Mendes - Condrad Bergman *Callan McAuliffe - Casper Davids *Jessica Stam - Rose Chambers User:Surferdude1219 *Drew Justice - Sammy Wilkins *Brayden Whisenhunt - Bennett Wells-Marshall *Tenzing Norgay Trainor - Dash *Matthew Haddad - Francis Kinnaird *Anton Forsdik - Danny McCarthy *Joshua Rush Moo *Baptiste Giabiconi - Leon Saint-Pierre Lopezsylvia45 Active *Ellin(Crayon Pop) - Seohyun Choi *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder *Kim NamJoon/Rap Monster - Jae-Sun Choi *Bang Yongguk - Klaus Backus *Jeon Jungkook - Oliver Coastillon *Andy Biersack(Sharing him with Scar) - Jason Pierce *Zelo/Choi Jun-hong(Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo *Yoo Youngjae - Chase William Solace *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS - Levi Kwang *Choi Min Ki (Ren; Nu'est) - New York Appledore *Oliver Dale - Orlando Appledore *Kim Yoo Jung - Mirajane Anabella Barkley *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Birkeland-Chung *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase Inactive/Away *Kellin Quinn - Harold Waffling Reserved *Kim Himchan (5/2/16) *Kim Yong Sun (Solar; Mamamoo) (6/12/16) *Kwon Ji-yong/G-Dragon (5/7/16) *Choi Jin Ri/Sulli (5/25/16) Luctor Et Emergo *Michelle Trachtenberg (Rhian Josephs) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) *Jack Whitehall (Christopher Summers) *Ryan Hawley (Adam Winchester) *Cameron Monaghan (Jack Thornburn) *Taron Egerton (Teddy Hawkins) *Veronika Vernadskaya (Cedrica Ackerman) **Margot Robbie (reserved) (4/29/16) *Isabel Hodgins (Rae Wilde) *John Boyega (Euan Murdoch) *Matt Hitt (Robin Elmersson) *Mitch Grassi (reserved) (5/09/16) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Haley Ramm - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Finch **Laura Ann Kesling - Regan Shaw *Aaron Hill - Benjamin Flaherty *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane *Gavin Macintosh - Henry Harper *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway *Lauren Graham - Katie Mitchell *Abby Ross - Mal Richards *Chad Michael Murray - Bradley Carter *Alisha Newton - Eilis O'Reilly *Cainan Wiebe Dustin James MetroMara please note i'm pretty averse to sharing! *Emelia Caracciolo - Brighton Sharbino *Brielle Calder - Lee Ji-Eun (IU) *Feli Fiedler - Kiernan Shipka/Poli Genova (older) *Audi Evans - Francesca Michielin/Ellen Page (older) *Valentina Willow - Lena Meyer-Landrut *Cassandra Schermer - Pyper America Smith *Mississippi Ashford-Wilde - Behati Prinsloo *Alexander Cromwell - Justs Sirmais *Morgan Reese - Willa Holland *Alexandrine Himmelreich - Emmelie de Forest *Gilbert Schweinsteiger - Manuel Neuer * Debrah Scarlett (reserved) Alyssa5582 *Beau Smith-Alex Pettyfer *Brooklynn Frost-Ginny Gardener *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Juliana Stanton-Emily Bett-Rickards *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Vincent McCabe-Luke Bilyk *Troye Sivan-(6/2/16) Brocky Active Characters *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho of Exo) *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho *Cian Moon, Mark Lee *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo) *Everett Kye, Kim Soo-Hyun *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten of NCT U) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB of Got7) *Rory Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won Inactive Characters *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun *Chen Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of Exo; Shared with Oli) *Miloh Kyung, Park Hyung-Sik *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min Reserved Models *Mark Tuan (4/29/16) *Seo Joo-Hyun (Seohyun of SNSD) (4/29/16) *Kim Min-Gyu (6/17/16) Jaye *Shay Mitchell (Sapphire Allen) *Harvey Newton Haydon (Gregory Blake) *Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) *Gigi Hadid (Veronica Caracciolo) *Matilda Price (Blake Schmidt) *Daisy Clementine Smith (Kato Dupont) *Magdalena Zalejska (Harley Woods) *Luca Hollestell/Daria Sidorchuk (future) (reserved - 23:53, April 9, 2016 (UTC)) (Sofia Fleming) *India Eisley/Kendall Jener (future) (reserved - 00:21, June 9, 2016 (UTC)) (Victoria Torres) *Dylan Schmid (Nathaniel Wilde) *Laneya Grace/Kristina Bazan (future) (reserved - 23:53, April 9, 2016 (UTC)) (Tessa Bellerose) *Raffey Cassidy/Jade Thirlwall (future) (reserved - 15:50, June 17, 2016 (UTC)) (Calliope Watson) *Rowan Blanchard (Isabella Hayes) Rabbitty *Alexandria Raintree - Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey *Elara Daniels - Kaya Scodelario *Osian Llewellyn - Chandler Canterbury *Valerie Knight-Cuyler - Anastasia Bezrukova *Daisy Blake - Elizabeth Hiley (4/29/16) Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Hannah Hart, Tori Summers *Paige Turco, Sarah Grey *Alex O'Loughlin, Christian Jeremy-Semi-Active *Sharon Belle, Imogen Blackadar *Cory Gruter-Andrew, Smol Cinnamon Roll *Adina Porter, Zuri Afolayan *Ali Medina, Max Grey Emmatigerlily *Kaya Scodelario - Demetria Crow *Miley Cyrus - Carmen and Kimi November *Vanessa Marano - Raven Briar *Lia Marie Johnson - Twyla Selene *Asa Butterfield - Daniel Porter *Annasophia Robb - Skye Saxilby *Dylan Schmid - Kaye Gates *Lyndsy Fonseca - (Reserved - Future November Twins) *Morgan Lily Permission from Omnia - (Reserved, Jasmine - Kimi's Baby) Oli Active Characters *Autumn Maeng, Kim Ye-Rim *Brock Kye, Park Jin-Young (Junior of Got7) *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Jordan Park, Lee Dong-Hae *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Luka Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Shared with Brocky) *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Milo Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo; Shared with Brocky) *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Riley Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon (Shared with Brocky) *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon Inactive Characters *Adam Winter, Park Bo-Gum *Charlotte Blake-Cloud, Zoe Sugg *Fabian Lleo, Sean O'Pry *Farran Griffin, Zayn Malik (will be returning...eventually...) *Finn Park, Kim Jong-In (Kai of EXO; shared with Liv) *Orrin Kyo, Choi Jun-Hong (Zelo of B.A.P; shared with Lopez) *Thomas Morgenstern, Liam Payne (will be returning...eventually...) *Tybalt Calliwell, George Shelley *Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO; shared with Brocky) Reserved Models *Kim Hyo-Yeon (4/29/26) *Godfrey Gao (4/29/16) Carnarvan Active *Ava Sambora - Alexandra Dupont *Joseph Di Stefano - Mason Brown **Aramis Knight - Future Reserved: 02:12, April 18, 2016 (UTC) *Chris Young - Winston Wolf *Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor *Chace Crawford - Francis Matthews *Hunter Hayes - Kedric Woodhouse **Isabelle Allen - Future Katherine Shane Reserved:15:48, May 12, 2016 (UTC) *Ian Nelson - John Roger *Sarah Drew - Cameron Holt *Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo *Jake T. Austin - Hank James *Chris Sheffield - Sergei Orlov *Theio Maddix - Christopher Knight *Nat Wolff - Richard Collins Semi-Active *Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard *Luke Bryan - Nathan Jones Fan *Karen Gillan - Mia Anderson Lauren Anderson *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Rhiannon Wryn - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Hayley McFarland - Rhea Lindström *Arielle Kebbel - Viola Sodworth *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Caitlin Carmichael Nya Brightly *Daniela Bobadilla Charlotte Banes *(Inactive)Emily Nunez - Melina Virgo Kallis *(Inactive)Dena Kaplan - Natalya Kazakov *Doutzen Kroes - Calla Zarikos *Kara Hayward- Mikaela Oldenburg *Ella Purnell- Bailey Attwood Sophie Kibethastarael *Kiko Mizuhara (Aline Selwyn) *Lindsey Morgan (Christina Earl) *Line Brems (Lydia Reynolds) (23/5/16) *Marcus Hedbrandh (Gabriel Merciers) (23/5/16) *Tim Borrmann (Clarence Bishop) *Winnie Harlow (Eilidh Murdoch) (23/5/16) *Rowan Blanchard (shared with Jaye) (24/5/16) Catty Please do note that I am completely averse to sharing models, especially if I particularly love that model. Thank you for understanding. A big thank you to Nokia and Chupa for teaching me how to organize properly http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Love ya guys http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Active # Julchen Beilschmidt — Jennifer Ulrich # Wolfram Beilschmidt — Theo James # Brianna Montgomery — Cristina Ferndandez Lee | Kim Dani (future, reserved on 05:41, April 8, 2016 (UTC)) # Órfhlaith Ó Cléirigh — Georgie Henley | Tiffany Alvord (future, reserved on 05:41, April 8, 2016 (UTC)) # Antonin Desrosiers — Vini Uehara (shared with Ash-bro) # Marie-Aurelie Wilde — Kassi Smith # Suzanna Williams — Teresa Palmer # Titania Watson — Perrie Edwards # Diana Payne — Avalon Robbins Inactive, but still in use * Silena Bennett — Scarlett Johansson (shared with Naphrodite) * Caitríona Ó Cléirigh — Sarah Bolger * Leon Schmidt — Ben Bowers Reserved * Kiera Knightley (Cathryn de Stella, reserved on 03:49, May 25, 2016 (UTC)) * Kirstie Maldonado (Livvy Carstairs, reserved on 00:06, June 12, 2016 (UTC)) LittleRedCrazyHood *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Xavier Hartt *Lucky Blue Smith - EQ Evans *Liana Liberato - Delilah Lancaster *Niall Horan - Zachary Bishop *Charlotte Free - Kinsley King *Peyton List - Calibri Castellan **Alexis Ren (reserved 00:46, June 9, 2016 (UTC)) *Sean O'Donnell - Kieran King *Emily Bador - Erika Hellström *Ash Stymest - Faelan Wilde *Kathryn Bernardo - Reyna Rivera ThatBloodyMuggle *Zoe Sugg - Eleanor Bianchi *Joe Sugg - Cristiano Bianchi *Will Darbyshire - Will Bennett *Grant Gustin - Teddy Blanchard *Dianna Agron - Amelie Leclair *Jack and Finn Harries - Elijah Winchester and Edmund Winchester *Austin Butler - Grey Smythe *Ariana Grande - Lydia Constantinou *Bob Morley - reserved (6/1/16) *Andrea Russett - reserved (6/2/16) *Amelia Zadro - reserved (6/7/16) *Francisco Lachowski - reserved (4/1/16) BluueAces *Anne Hathaway (Nicoleta Cristina Vãduva) *Woo Jiho (Sean Thompson) *Amandla Stenberg (Nymeria Grey) *Tiffany Hwang (Fayette Rivers) *Peniel D. Shin (Nicolai Seong) *Jung Ilhoon (Rai Moon) *Roh Ji Hoon (Holden Schmidt) *Nathalie Emmanuel (Reserved, future Nymeria Grey) (4/29/16) *Kim Hyojong (Reserved) (4/29/16) Omnia Lesvos credit to oli for unknowingly teaching me how to organize active * Saxon Sharbino | Ashley Benson — Katherine Déonté-Marxa * Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming * Rosie Tupper — Elodie Torskaal * Bella Thorne — Tamara Vasilyeva * India Eisley | Victoria Justice (future) — Aspirin Beilschmidt * Nam Ji-Hyun (Jihyun of 4Minute) — Kresselia Moon * Aleyna Yilmaz — Rawiya Sassari * Teresa Oman — XYZ Wilde in limbo * Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate * Lily Collins | Taylor Marie Hill — Asia Gretani reserved * Hirai Momo (Momo of TWICE) * Chloë Grace Moretz MinaTula NAP well this user doesn't want to share but you can ask anyways to test the luck! Active Characters: #Scarlett Johansson - Asteria DeLitto - Shared With Catty #Emma Roberts - Saffron Carter #Nicholas Hoult - Mark Bagman #Kathryn Prescott - Coraline Patrick #Nastya Kusakina - Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson #Lily-Rose Depp - Dakota Sanders #Lindsay Pearce - Peyton Eubanks #Amanda Steele - Phoebe Blake - Shared With Sophia #Emma Engle - Millie Greene #Asa Butterfield - Jupiter Reid Inactive Characters: #Taylor Momsen - Violet Champagne #Elle Fanning - Kyler Fields #Evelina Voznesenskaya - Kyra Carroll Reserved Models: #Alexandra Breckenridge - Coraline Patrick - June 17, 2016 (Exp. October 17, 2016) #Dianna Agron - Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson - June 15, 2016 (Exp. October 15, 2016) - Shared With Alex #Taissa Farmiga - Millie Greene - June 10, 2016 (Exp. October 10, 2016) Bond_em7 *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Blake Lively - Genevieve Nereid *Mackenzie Aladjem - Melinda Bagman *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith *Dylan Matzke - Arthur Attaway *Chris Zylka - Vadik Volkov *Rachel McAdams - Noëlle Ambre Delacroix Frost MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ Active *Lily Colins - Theresa Drade *Frieda Rose/Cassadee Pope - Arizona James *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Stefania Owen - Mona Chambers *Kang Chan-Hee/Kanata Hongo - Syncopation Anderson *Lee Hi - Naomi Sunto *Nash Grier - Demitrius Schonewise *McKenna Knipe - Hanna Solberg Shared with Mina *Gabriella Wilde Shared with Frost - Elizabeth Taylor *Colin Ford - Andrei Orlov *Jacob Sartorius - Matthew Stewart *Jenna Ortega - Meri Smith Semi-Active *Hye-Kyo Song - Atlanta Appledore *Shawn Mendes Shared with GG - Jonas Dupont Reserved *Kimberly Perry - Reserved at 04:08, April 18, 2016 (UTC) *- Reserved at 05:52, May 31, 2016 (UTC) *Madison Pettis - 03:46, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Hecate Grimm :ACTIVE *Lorenzo James Henrie — Oriol Garza *Marcus Scribner — Wren van Heemstra *Ashley Moore — Nuala McDermot *Rainey Qualley — Meadow Maestro *Keiynan Lonsdale — Zayd Shafiq *Jasmine Sanders — Cherokee Falcon *Brianna Hildebrand — Brianna Richards *Adrianne Palicki — Bethany Westenberg *Frankie Sandford — Gaia Ellis :INACTIVE *Cassie Ventura — Andromeda Selwyn *Matt Lanter — Josiah Westenberg *Harry Shum Jr. — Dagger Fournier *Naima Mora — Ruby Diallo :RESERVED *Dudley O'Shaughnessy — Wren van Heemstra Reserved on 08:55, May 16, 2016 (UTC) *Anne Hathaway — Brianna Richards Reserved on 10:34, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Manolo #Jamie Bell/Ethan Crowther #Chloe Norgaard/ Audrey Elswood #Rhys Matthew Bond Rafael Ivan Martínez Future:Andrés Mercado (reserved) (4/29/16) #Jonny Weston/Wade Thomas #Bang Minah/Chung Sangmi #Kim Jonghyun/Kyle Shin #Tom Nicon/Brysen Phips-Curieux #Nam Da Reum/Jackson Heights Future:Lee Hong Bin from VIXX (reserved) (4/29/16) #Lee Jae Hwan, aka Ken from Vixx/Declan Heo #Christopher Mccrory/Christian Jon Rosier #Kim Dong Hyuk (Donghyuk from Ikon)/Ahn Han Jae #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Choi Seung Cheol aka S.Coups from Seventeen/Ragnuk Seo #Kenneth San Jose/Mateo Gallo *Yoo Ki Hyun aka Kihyun from Monsta X (reserved) (5/28/16) CanBoy67 *No Way Jose *80% Chance ill share *50/50 *Yes but please ask *Ophelia's Model: Ophelia Swenson *Preston's Model: Preston Swenson *Kawanjae's Model: Kawanjae Swenson *A'dez's Model: A'dez Daniel *Shacora's Model: Shacora Daniel Hug Cartel *Roan Nordell - Quvenzhane Wallis **Yara Shahidi (reserved) (4/29/16) *Jackson Sills - Mateus Ward Sugar *Spencer Lacey Ganus — Kaisa Virtanen *Sean Giambrone — Landry Thorne *Marlon Teixeira — Angel Velasco *Scott Hoying — Eryk Wojda Audrey *Park Erdmann - Kang Min Hyuk *Persephone Hollander - Rose Mciever *Marcus Hollander - Burkley Duffield Moon *Mariana Idzkowska - Cecylia Kaczmarek-Zając *Phoebe Tonkins - Evanesca Douleur 000999x :MARIANA SANTANA - Maria Teresa Mejía (June 5, 2016) :LONO BRAZIL - TBD (June 5, 2016) Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress